


Inside Obsidian

by THE_REAL_DEVIL_459



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Fights, Gem Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459/pseuds/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459
Summary: This is the conversation that takes place inside Obsidian as she is climbing the diamond mech in the episode Change Your Mind.





	Inside Obsidian

*Obsidian roars loudly and jumps onto the mech's left leg*

Steven: We have to get up to the eye! We need to get White Diamond to listen!

Opal: Right!

Garnet: We also have to avoid those hands.

*Obsidian jumps to the mech's other leg, just narrowly avoiding the mech's giant hand*

Amethyst: We can't get up there if the stupid thing won't stay still

Steven: Don't worry! Peridot, Lapis, Connie and Bismuth are distracting it!

*Obsidian continues climbing. Peridot, Bismuth, Lapis, and Connie do minimal damage to mech*

Sugilite: GIT IT PERI! OH SHIT, WATCH OUT!

*Peridot narrowly avoids getting hit. Lapis is knocked into a wall*

Alexandrite & Steven: LAPIS!!

Pearl: Bismuth's falling too! We need to help her!

Sugilite: Don't worry Bird-face. Peri's got it covered.

*Peridot catches Bismuth at the last second. A moment later she is knocked out of the sky by one of the mech's hands. With nothing to hold her, Connie begins to plummet to the ground*

Steven: We need to save Connie!

Sardonyx: Don't worry dahling! I'll catch her.

*Connie falls into Obsidian's open hand*

Steven: Whew! That was too close.

Garnet: It's just us and White now.

Pearl: We need to disarm her before we can continue climbing.

Steven: Arm joke!

Alexandrite: Steven. Now's not the time.

Steven: Awwh...

Garnet: Gem's weapons!

*Obsidian summons all the weapons and combines them. The hilt of her sword appears in her hands*

Opal: Ruby, if you wouldn't mind...

Ruby: ETERNAL FLAME!!!

*Obsidian opens her second mouth and bites down on the hilt of her sword. A second later she pulls it out to reveal a flaming sword*

Steven: WOAH!! WE GET A SWORD?!

Amethyst: That's right lil' man!

Sardonyx: Perhaps we can talk about this later? We do have a job to do.

Smoky Quartz: Right, sorry.

Garnet: Get ready.

*Both mech arms reach for Obsidian*

Steven: TOGETHER!!

*Obsidian easily cuts through both arms and drives the sword into the mech's stomach. She uses the sword as a little platform and jumps up to the mech's face*

Alexandrite: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

*Obsidian roars*

Amethyst: That doesn't look good.

*The mech smashes its face against the nearest building which causes Obsidian to defuse*

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused on how the fusions are talking, let me break it down for you. If more than one gem is talking at once, then their fusion would speak for them. For example, in the instance that Sugilite was cheering Peridot on, it was Garnet and Amethyst cheering for her together. Anyway, love y'all!! Bye.


End file.
